Riddle Game of Love
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Ichinose Haru has been the target of assassins for a long time and after the death of her protector, she gets a chance to bring her friend back to life, get protected for the rest of her life with no worries of being killed, and have thirteen wishes granted. All she has to do is survive a class of assassins, but she'll survive in a different way than expected.(HaruxHarem)


Hello everyone, this will be my first fanfic for this story. This will also be the first time I include some action to my stories considering the types of stories I've written for, so please forgive me if the action sucks. So, I hope you can enjoy this story of mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Riddle Story of Devil!

* * *

"Hah, hah, I wonder if this is far enough..." Haru said to herself while panting after stopping at a desolate area.

It was an empty park, and in the night it was more scarier than it usually was during the day.

Haru surveyed her surroundings and even though it was night, it was too quiet than it should be.

*rustle* Haru heard the noise coming from the trees to her right side.

"Who's there?"

*rustle* *rustle* The sounds were getting louder and louder, frightening Haru every time it sounded it was getting closer.

"I'm warning you, don't get any closer!" Haru said and the sounds immediately stopped

"Whew..." She began slowly walking farther from that area, but before she could get to far something jumped towards her.

"Yah!" She fell on the ground, whatever came towards her was strong enough to make her fall.

"Grr." It was some sort of rabid dog and she knew she was in complete danger.

"It seems like you were caught by my little pet, Queen Bee." A voice came from the area the noises were coming from.

A man in black, clad with chains and tattered clothing, holding a type of dagger on his right hand and some sort of device on his left.

"Heel, Fang." He said to the dog and pushed the button. The dog immediately obeyed his command and sat threateningly near Haru, to ensure she would be unable to escape.

"I thought you Queen Bees would be more difficult to kill, but it seems that I thought wrong." He said as he walked closer to Haru. For every step he took, Haru tried to crawl away from him, but to no avail.

"Trying to run away. That's no fun, you should just accept the fact you're going to die." In one swift move, He stepped on Haru's skirt, stopping her movements completely. "After all, no one can save you now." He whispered to her ear, frightening her.

"That's what you think!" A voice shouted.

"What, who's there?!" The man in black yelled, but no other figure could be seen.

"If you think I will let you kill Haru, hunk again then!" All of a sudden, a girl using a grappling hook, kicked the man in black and knocked him to the ground. The girl let go of the grappling hook and landed near Haru.

"Itsuki!" Haru called the girl, clad in a kunoichi outfit.

"Haru, are you okay? Are you harmed at all?" Itsuki kneeled close to Haru and cupped her face, and en she surveyed Haru's body.

"Yes, thanks to you." Haru held the hand that was touching her face and looked into Itsuki's eyes with a gentle look.

"You don't have to thank me Haru, I would do anything to protect. But right now, we must get away here." She told Haru with a voice of urgency.

"Okay." Haru was helped up by Itsuki and they started to run far from their pursuer, but was thwarted by the mutt of the assassin.

"Grr." The dog, supposedly named Fang, appeared suddenly in front of them.

"That was quite rude, don't you think?" The man appeared behind them, causing Itsuki to hide Haru behind her. But remembering Fang, she looked in front of her and behind, in order to ensure Haru's safety.

"What now, there are two threats, but only one of you. You can't possibly take us on at the same time."

"No, but I can try!" Itsuki threw a barrage of Kunais and shuriken at their pursuer. The instant she did so, she pulled a short sword from nowhere and stabbed Fang. After attacking it, she quickly pulled Haru to make her run as fast as she was.

*Yelp* Fang fell and a large amount of blood was flowing out from his wound.

"Fang!" The man quickly ran to his animal companion. "Fang, no."

*Whimpers* Fang cried a few whimpers before closing his eyes and died from his wound.

"Don't worry Fang, I'll kill her and that girl who did this to you!" He stood up and ran towards the direction Haru and Itsuki was running to.

* * *

With Haru and Itsuki running away from the assassin...

"We're almost out of the park Haru, so just keep running!" Itsuki told Haru as they both ran towards the gate of the park.

"I don't think so!" A voice yelled and Itsuki looked at where she thought she heard it. She immediately saw sickle that was chained fly towards Haru, she quickly reacted and shielded Haru from it. It resulted in her being caught by the chain and a wound in her right arm.

"Haru, just go!" Itsuki yelled to Haru.

"What, I'm not leaving you Itsuki!"

"You have to, in order to survive. I'll take care of him and I'll try to catch up with you as fast as I can, but for now go." She told Haru, but had a feeling she would die fighting the assassin in front of them.

"No, I'm staying here by your side."

"Haru..." Itsuki looked Haru, who was scared, but looked serious at the same time.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Don't worry, you'll be together. After I kill the both of you!" The man appeared and pulled the chains wrapped in Itsuki's right arm.

"Ugh!" Itsuki was caught of guard and lost her balance for a bit, but quickly recovered it.

"Just give up now. You can't possibly escape anymore, I will kill you after what you did to Fang." He tightened the chains wrapped around Itsuki's arm.

"N-no way!" Itsuki turned the tide by using all of her strength to pull the chains, causing the man to lose his balance. She quickly used this opportunity to quickly move towards the man and stabbed him on his chest and slashed him twice after pulling out her sword from his chest.

"Gahh!" The man yelled as he received his wounds and fell back after being kicked by Itsuki.

"Hah, hah." Itsuki panted after leaping back, distancing herself from the man.

Blood quickly left the man's body, ensuring Itsuki that he will die due to the severity of his injuries.

"Itsuki!" Haru walked towards her.

"Haru, don't worry you're safe now- ugh!" Itsuki felt a pain from her her back and coughed up blood. The pain caused her to fall to her knees.

"Itsuki!" Haru ran, catching Itsuki in time. "You, you were stabbed." She spotted a dagger lodged deep on Itsuki's back.

"The bastard did it when I dropped my guard -guahh! Listen Haru, I don't think -Nghh- I'll make it, so I want you to go and run somewhere safe." Itsuki informed Haru, despite the pain engulfing her body.

"Don't say such things Itsuki, well survive together. You'll survive this, I know you will." Tears were falling from Haru's face as Itsuki began to cough up blood in large amounts.

"H-Haru, I'm not going to make it." Haru knew after seeing all the blood leave Itsuki's body. "So go and survive, for me." Itsuki put a hand on Haru's face, smiling at her despite all the pain she must be in.

"I-Itsuki..." Haru's tears were failing onto Itsuki's face, causing her to tear up as well.

"Haru, I just want to tell you one thing before I die."

"W-what is it?" Itsuki motioned her to come closer.

"I-I love you..." With those words being said to directly into Haru's ears, she died.

"Itsuki... Why, why tell me this now?" Haru cried as she looked at Itsuki's lifeless body. She closed her eyes and stood up. Haru didn't want to just leave Itsuki's body there, but there was nothing left for her to do. She wanted to at least survive, but not just for her, for Itsuki as well.

She began to slowly walk away from, until a voice stopped her from moving anymore than she could. "You're just going to leave her body like this."

Haru turned around and found a new figure had appeared, by instinct she thought he was a threat. But the man just spoke to her, not trying to harm her in anyway.

"I can bury her body for you, or if you want I can bring her back to life. That's if, that is what you desire."

"What do you want in return? My life?"

"Play a game and if you win, I'll grant you thirteen wishes and the promise that you will never be the target of assassination ever again." The man held out his hand and smiled. His black hair shining and red eyes shining in the dead of night, it frightened Haru, but his offer was something beneficial.

"I'll even bring your friend back to life, if you agree right now to play in my game."

"Y-you're sure you can bring her back to life?" Haru was hesitant, but the thought of Itsuki being alive again tempted her.

"Of course, but you'll only see her alive if you win my game. Will you be fine with that?"

"O-okay then, I'll play your game in exchange for what you promise."

"Excellent, so follow me." The man began to walk and passed Haru, the instant he walked Itsuki's body disappeared.

"Whe-where did Itsuki's body go?"

"Don't worry about that and just follow me. I told you, you won't see her again until you win my game." He stopped to ensure Haru of his promises. "Now, follow me." He continued to walk and reached the exit of the park, with Haru right behind him at a safe distance.

A black limousine appeared and a man opened the door. The man in the black hair entered and told her to enter as well, so she did.

The limousine drove away from the park soon after the two enter the vehicle.

"As soon as you leave this car, the game has started and it will end in a month from today."

"What do I have to do?"

"Survive."

To be continued...

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this story. If you didn't then I'm sorry if you didn't like it and I will try to do better as I continue this story. I hope you can all review your thoughts and concerns about this story.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
